


horizon

by fabrega



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: And the thing is, hedoestrust Rodney.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	horizon

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny tiny ficlet, originally part of a larger work. posted on tumblr in march & moved to ao3 in december 2019.

And, well, the thing is, he _does_ trust Rodney, no matter what he says, just not, not--he trusts himself and Rodney, _together_ , because surely they both can't be wrong, Rodney's brain and John's gut. Rodney knows what they can do, and John knows what they _should_. John's gut has always--well, okay, John can't finish that sentence with a straight face even in his internal monologue, John's gut has definitely been wrong before, his whole USAF record that will attest to that, but since Atlantis, since he, well, since he met Rodney--

John's life had been in a kind of uncontrolled spin, before Atlantis. He'd lost control at some point, and, sure, he didn't mind so much, because he'd gotten there by doing what he thought was right, he didn't have all that much he cared about to start with, and he hadn't been lying when he said he liked Antarctica, but it wasn't... Antarctica wasn't a landing. Antarctica was still the way down. John knew he'd crash-land eventually, skid out of the Air Force sooner or later in a crunching, squealing wreck that was, in all likelihood, on fire. But then, Atlantis, the chair and the gate and Atlantis, Elizabeth and Ford and Teyla and Rodney and _Atlantis_. Despite everything, for the first time in a long time, he felt like he had control of his life. The spin was steadying out, he was able to tell which way was up now, and somehow, _somehow_ , the artificial horizon on the attitude indicator of his life was Rodney goddamn McKay.

This ought to worry him. It _does_ worry him. It would make so much more sense for the horizon to be Atlantis, or Dr. Weir, or the chain of command, or the actual fucking _horizon_ , but no. It's--for John, the horizon has always been everything that's possible and something he'll never actually get to _touch_ , and hell if that isn't just Rodney McKay in a nutshell.


End file.
